leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kled/historia
Historia Krótka Długa Najwcześniejsza znana wzmianka o Kledzie pochodzi z czasów początków imperium i Bitwy pod Drugne. Wśród skalistych pustkowi, ścigany przez barbarzyńską hordę, Pierwszy Legion wycofywał się na pokryte pyłem wzgórza. Po przegraniu dwóch poprzednich bitew morale żołnierzy było niskie; co więcej — w wyniku powstałego chaosu armia była zmuszona porzucić całe swe zaopatrzenie, a najbliższy przyczółek oddalony był o tydzień marszu. Legionem dowodziła sitwa zamożnej arystokracji, wystrojona w nieskazitelne, złote zbroje. Bardziej od swych podwładnych zainteresowani byli swoim wyglądem i różnorakimi intrygami wewnątrz własnej warstwy społecznej. Co gorsza dowódcy ci — choć dobrze obeznani w sztuce skrytobójstwa i walkach turniejowych — kompletnie nie radzili sobie na polu bitwy. Kiedy pozostałości armii zostały otoczone przez siły wroga, arystokraci wydali Legionowi rozkaz utworzenia defensywnego kręgu, a sami mieli nadzieję na wynegocjowanie dla siebie wykupnego. Wtem we wschodzącym słońcu na szczycie wzgórza wznoszącego się ponad polem bitwy ukazała się tajemnicza sylwetka Kleda. Dosiadał — nieśmiertelnej, pustynnej smokolopy. Istota stała jedynie na dwóch nogach, a podobne do uszu kończyny przednie zdawały się wyrastać z obu stron jej głowy, zwisając przepraszająco i przypominając trochę zakłopotanego kelnera, który przypadkowo wsadził palce do czyjejś zupy. Samotny jeździec stał na siodle swego wierzchowca. Jego broń była pordzewiała, pancerz nienowy, a odzienie obdarte, lecz w jednym sprawnym oku można było dostrzec niepohamowany gniew. — Dam wam jedną jedyną szansę na opuszczenie mojej ziemi! — oznajmił barbarzyńskiej hordzie Kled, ale nie czekał na ich odpowiedź. Yordle spiął swego rumaka ostrogami i wydając gniewny okrzyk, ruszył do szarży. Ten brawurowy czyn spowodował, że furia zdesperowanych, umierających z głodu i wściekłych na arystokratów żołnierzy Legionu eksplodowała niczym proch strzelniczy. Rzucili się do ataku śladem Kleda i Skaarl, którzy akurat przedarli się przez sam środek formacji wroga. Wywiązała się walka wręcz — najkrwawsza, jaką Legion kiedykolwiek stoczył. Początkowy sukces zaskakującej ofensywy został odwrócony miażdżącym kontratakiem znajdujących się w odwodzie oddziałów barbarzyńców na flanki Legionu. Gdy losy bitwy obróciły się przeciw Noxianom, a wróg atakował zewsząd, Skaarl spanikowała, zrzuciła Kleda i uciekła gdzie pieprz rośnie. Widząc zachowanie tchórzliwej jaszczurki, żołnierze Noxusu poczęli tracić chęć do walki. W samym środku jednak Kled walczył nadal, ścinając nieprzyjaciół, wybijając zęby i gryząc po twarzach. Wokoło niego piętrzyło się coraz to więcej ciał wrogów, a jego ubranie ociekało krwią. Mimo strat, jakie zadawał przeciwnikowi każdym wymachem swego długiego topora, i tak uginał się pod nieustającym naporem mas barbarzyńców, wykrzykując coraz to głośniejsze prowokacje i coraz wulgarniejsze obelgi. Jasne było, że Yordle prędzej zginie, aniżeli się wycofa. Niemniej odwaga i tchórzostwo są tak zaraźliwe, jak dżuma, więc widząc determinację Kleda, legioniści kontynuowali walkę. Nawet Skaarl przestała uciekać i zawróciła, by przyjrzeć się tej walce na śmierć i życie. Naraz szyk Noxian zaczął się łamać, a przeważające siły wroga przycisnęły Kleda do ziemi. I wtedy tryumfalnie powróciła smokolopa, uderzając na tyły barbarzyńców. Rzuciła się w wir walki, warcząc i drapiąc, aż nie uwolniła swego pana. Pokrzepiony Kled, mogąc ponownie dosiąść swej wiernej szkapy, zaczął nieść śmierć niczym trąba powietrzna, w efekcie czego to barbarzyńcy złamali się i uciekli. I choć przetrwała ledwie garstka żołnierzy Noxusu, bitwa okazała się zwycięska. Plemiona Drugne zostały pokonane, a ich ziemie stały się odtąd częścią imperium. Ciał arystokratów — ani ich finezyjnych, złotych zbrój — nigdy nie odnaleziono. Z czasem większość pozostałych legionów dorobiła się podobnych opowieści z Kledem w roli głównej. Dowodziły one, że w obliczu olbrzymiej odwagi porażka nigdy nie jest przesądzona. Mówi się, że gdzie by się nie udawały legiony, Kled podąża za nimi, przywłaszczając sobie łupy wojenne i ziemie, którymi następnie dzieli się ze Skaarl. Większość mieszkańców Noxusu poddaje w wątpliwość wiarygodność tych historii. Niemniej podążając śladami legionów przez nowe tereny, zawsze można natknąć się na tabliczki głoszące wszem i wobec: „Własność Kleda”. ---- Stepy północy nie są miejscem na wymyślne gacie ani złociutkie nocniki. Te tereny są mało przyjazne. Nie ma tu nic poza barbarzyńcami, trującymi trawami i srogimi wichrami. Żeby przeżyć, trzeba żreć skały i srać lawą. A ja jestem najtwardszym, najwredniejszym i najbardziej morderczym sukinkotem w tych stronach. I to sprawia, że te równiny są moje. — Ale skąd się tu wziąłem? I czemu jestem sam jeden z tym twoim durnym, żółtym zadkiem? — mówię głośno, zaczynając wszystko od nowa. Skaarl wychrapuje swoją odpowiedź, wygrzewając się w słońcu na swoim ulubionym kamieniu. Jej ciemnometaliczne łuski mają złote wstawki. Nic nie przebije się przez skórę smokolopy. Sam widziałem, jak stalowy miecz strzaskał się na jej nodze. Co wcale nie znaczy, że jej bąki mniej śmierdzą. — Nazywam cię parszywym tchórzem. I co ty na to? — Greefrglarg — odpowiada, spoglądając w górę i ziewając. — To była tylko kuropatwa! Nie większa od mojej dłoni. A ty uciekasz... Niech cię, ty durny, tępy zwierzu! — Greef...rglarg? — spytała Skaarl, odganiając muchy od swych na wpół zamkniętych oczu. — Ooo, to dopiero cięta riposta! I co, myślisz, żeś taka zabawna? Ha ha ha! Dość już mam twoich herezji. Powinienem cię tu zostawić, co byś z głodu zdechła. Dokładnie tak, zostawić na pastwę losu. Samotność by cię wykończyła. Nawet dnia byś beze mnie nie przeżyła. Skaarl kładzie głowę z powrotem na ulubionym kamieniu. Nie ma sensu próbować się z nią dogadać. Mógłbym jej wybaczyć — myślę sobie — kiedy nagle, zapewne żeby ze mnie zadrwić, z jej zwieracza wydobywają się gazy, wydając przy tym rytmiczne dźwięki. Smród sprawia, że czuję się, jakbym oberwał patelnią. — Dość tego, ty nędzna kreaturo! — ciskam moją cuchnącą czapką w ziemię i oddalam się od obozowiska, przysięgając, że nigdy więcej nie spojrzę już na tę ordynarną smokolopę. I to była — rzecz jasna — moja dobra czapka, więc muszę tam wrócić i pozbierać ją z ziemi. — Pewnie, śpij se, ty leniwa obszczymuro — rzucam na odchodnym. — A ja pójdę se na patrol sam! Bycie oddalonym o dziesięć dni drogi od najbliższych osad wcale nie zwalnia z pójścia na patrol. To moje tereny. I tak ma pozostać. Z pomocą tej niewiernej jaszczurki — lub bez niej. Zanim docieram do wzgórz, słońce powoli zbliża się już do horyzontu. O tej porze dnia światło płata ci figle. Spotykam węża, który chce pogadać o kruchym cieście. Z tym że to żaden wąż, a tylko cień rzucany przez skałę. Ale obciach. Mam raczej specyficzne wyobrażenie o kruchych ciastach. Chociaż najpierw musiałbym sobie przypomnieć, czym one są... Od lat z nikim tego porządnie nie obgadałem. Właśnie miałem sobie łyknąć soczku z grzybków i wyjaśnić swoje poglądy wężowi, kiedy nagle je usłyszałem. Skowyt i ryki ogarów. Takie dźwięki bestie te wydają, kiedy zaganiają stada elmarków. A tam gdzie są elmarki, tam też ludzie. Intruzami ci oni być. Gramolę się na pobliski głaz i patrzę najpierw na północ. Falujące wzgórza mojej prerii całkiem puste, na horyzoncie widać tylko żelazne pagóry. Te ryki to pewnie tylko soczek z grzybków działa mi na głowę... Ale wtedy zerkam na południe. Są jakieś pół dnia drogi od tego wzgórza. Trzy setki pasących się elmarków. Pastwisko na mojej ziemi. Ogary krążą dookoła stada, ale nigdzie nie widać koni. Kilku ludzi szwenda się wokoło na nogach. Ludzie nie lubią chodzić pieszo. Dlatego nie potrzeba żadnego geniusza do ogarnięcia, że muszą należeć do jakiegoś większego konwoju. No pewnie. Ale ze mnie geniusz. Także tego, nie było trudno się domyśleć. Krew zaczyna się we mnie gotować, bo to oznacza więcej parszywych upierdliwców, zakłócających mój spokój pokój, w mordę jeża. I to akurat teraz, kiedy właśnie miałem odbyć uroczą konwersację o kruchych ciastach z tamtym wężem. Biorę jeszcze jeden łyczek soczku z grzybków i udaję się w drogę powrotną do obozowiska. — Wstawaj jaszczurowata kreaturo! — mówię, łapiąc za siodło. Podnosi głowę, coś tam mruczy i kładzie się z powrotem w chłodnej trawie. — Wstawaj! Wstawaj! JUŻ WSTAWAJ! — wrzeszczę. — Widziałem intruzów panoszących się nam na dzielni. Zacisze nasze jest zagrożone. Rzuca mi tępe spojrzenie. Czasem zapominam, że ona mnie nie rozumie, kiedy tak se gadam. Przytwierdzam jej do pleców siodło. — Na naszej ziemi są ludzie! Wstaje, nerwowo strzygąc uszami. Ludzie. To słowo kojarzy. Wskakuję w siodło. — Dorwijmy tych ludzi! — ryczę, wskazując na południe. Ale ta przeklęta dziadyga momentalnie zaczyna biec na północ. — Nie! Nie! NIE! Oni być w drugą stronę! Tę stronę! — mówię, używając lejców do wskazania tej tchórzliwej bestii właściwego kierunku. — Greefrglaaarg! — zawyła smokolopa, błyskawicznie zbierając się do biegu. Szaleńcza prędkość sprawia, że zamykają mi się oczy, a pustynna roślinność boleśnie smaga mnie po nogach. Za nami kłębi się chmura pyłu. Pokonanie tej odległości pieszo zajęłoby mi z pół dnia, a tak nie zdążam nawet porządnie założyć czapki. — Greefrglorg! — skrzeczy smokolopa. — No już już, nie bądź taka! Nie mówiłaś czasem, że zeszłej nocy brakowało ci towarzystwa? Słońce powoli chowa się za horyzont, kiedy docieramy do stada. Spowalniam Skaarl do kłusu i zbliżamy się do obozowiska ludzi. Zdążyli już rozpalić ognisko, nad którym przygotowują jakąś strawę. — Zatrzymaj się, przybyszu. Trzymaj ręce tak, żebym je widział, zanim się zbliżysz — rozkazał człowiek w czerwonym kapeluszu. Zakładam, że to ich przywódca. Powoli puszczam lejce. Ale zamiast podnieść ręce do góry, odczepiam od siodła mój topór. — Chybaś mnie nie zrozumiał, dziadku — powtórzył gość w czerwonym kapeluszu. Widzę, że jego towarzysze trzymają broń w pogotowiu: miecze, lassa i z tuzin powtarzalnych kusz. — Greefrglooorg — warknęła Skaarl, już gotowa do ucieczki. — Nad wszystkim panuję — mówię mojej jaszczurce, koncentrując swoją uwagę z powrotem na ludziach. — Wasza wymyślna, mieszczańska broń wcale nie robi na mnie wrażenia. Dam wam tylko jedno ostrzeżenie. Wynocha z mojej ziemi. Bo inaczej... — Bo inaczej co? — spytał jakiś młodszy człowieczek. — Chłopaki, sami wiecie najlepiej, z czym macie do czynienia — mówię. — To jest Skaarl. Skaarl jest smokolopą. A jam jest Kled, Lord Major Admirał wysuniętej artylerio-kawalerii Drugiego Legionu. Paru ludzi zaczęło chichotać. Zaraz dam im nauczkę — kiedy tylko skończę moją przemowę. — Dlaczego myślisz, że te tereny są twoje? — spytał człowiek w czerwonym kapeluszu, złośliwie się uśmiechając. — Są moje. Odebrałem je barbarzyńcom. — To jest mienie Lorda Vakhula. Zostało mu przyznane przez Wysoką Radę. Należy do niego na mocy prawnego przydzielenia. — Coś takiego, Wysoka Rada! Czemuś nie mówił wcześniej?! — pytam, spluwając na ziemię. — Prawdziwy Noxianin respektuje tylko jedno prawo — czyli siłę. Może sobie mieć te tereny. Jeśli tylko będzie w stanie mi je odebrać. — Dobrze ci radzę, spadaj stąd razem ze swoim konikiem, póki jeszcze możesz. Zapominam, że ludzie czasem nie postrzegają nas tak, jak my postrzegamy ich. Tak czy siak — to kropla, która przepełnia czarę goryczy. — NAPRZÓD!!! — wrzeszczę, pociągając za lejce. Smokolopa rusza i przypuszczamy na nich szturm. Chciałem najpierw jakoś bystrze zripostować, ale trochę się pospieszyłem. Ludzie wystrzeliwują pierwszą salwę, na co Skaarl unosi swoje uszy, które osłaniają nas niczym gigantyczne, brązowe wachlarze — bełty z kusz odbijają się od jej niemożliwego do przebicia ciała. Skaarl wydaje z siebie tryumfalny ryk, gdy szarżujemy przez obozowisko wprost na ich dowódcę w czerwonym kapeluszu. Miecze szczękają, odbijając się od jej skóry, podczas gdy mój topór sieje zniszczenie. Zmieniam dwóch spośród tych tam ludzi w confetti. Jednak skubaniec w czerwonym kapeluszu jest szybki. Schyla się i unika mojego ostrza, gdy przejeżdżamy obok. Trafia nas kolejna salwa bełtów. Skaarl wyje ze strachu. Ta bestia jest niezniszczalna i nieśmiertelna, ale łatwo ją przestraszyć. I to właśnie jest problem z magicznymi zwierzami — ich zachowanie nie ma sensu. Szarpię za lejce i galopujemy z powrotem pomiędzy ludzi. Bez trudu wykańczam resztę jego ludzi, ale skubaniec z kapeluszem nie daje za wygraną. Uderzam moim ostrzem prosto w niego, ale cios trafia prosto w ciężki napierśnik i powoduje tylko tępe szczęknięcie. Tak czy siak, to powinno dać mu do myślenia. I wtedy pada strzał z balisty. Pocisk z niej jest dłuższy od powozu. Uderza wprost w smokolopę, wytrącając mi z ręki topór i zwalając nas z nóg. Skaarl nic nie jest, ale i tak wyrzuca mnie z siodła i daje drapaka. — Ty niewdzięczna gadzino! Już prawie zmietliśmy tych patałachów z powierzchni ziemi! — Chciałem wydobyć z siebie więcej epitetów, ale moje słowa zaczęły potykać się o siebie. Zbieram się na nogi. Kurz i trawa pokrywają mi twarz. Rzucam czapkę w stronę, w którą zwiała tchórzliwa jaszczurka i odwracam się, żeby wykończyć gościa w czerwonym kapeluszu. Wtem za nim, na wysokości wzgórza, dostrzegam jeszcze z setkę tych ludzi. Żelaźni wojownicy, krwawi siepacze i balista na wozie. Czerwono-kapelusiasty świniopas sprowadził ze sobą prawie cały legion. — Jesteś niczym więcej niż żałosnym kablem! — wrzeszczę. — Co prawda nie wyglądasz, ale zakładam, że to ty sprawiasz tyle problemów farmerom Lorda Vakhula — odpowiada. — Z Vakhula jest taki Noxianin jak z koziej dupy trąbka. Twoja lordowska mość może cmoknąć moją jaszczurzycę w jej łuskowaty ogon! — Może pozwolę ci dożyć końca twoich dni w lochach Lorda Vakhula. Ale najpierw musisz nauczyć się trzymać gębę na kłódkę. — Zedrę ci wargi i wytrę se nimi tyłek! — grzmię. Chyba mu się to nie spodobało, bo ruszył na mnie wraz z setką swoich żołdaków, wszyscy z bronią w ręku. Mógłbym zwiać. Ale nie ruszam się z miejsca. Żeby mnie zabić będą musieli zapłacić wysoką cenę. Czerwony kapelusz jest szybki. Zanim zdążam podnieść swoją broń z ziemi jest tuż obok mnie. Unosi klingę wysoko nad głowę, wyprowadzając ostateczny cios. Ale ja mam swój ukryty pistolet. Wystrzał powala go na ziemię, a mnie odrzuca do tyłu. Obracam się i upadam. Pojedynczy strzał daje mi trochę czasu. Ale niedużo. Krwawi siepacze szybko się zbliżają. Ich zakrzywione ostrza w gotowości. Zemrę w tej gównianej okolicy. Ale cóż, jeśli to ma być mój koniec, to chociaż odejdę z hukiem. Otrzepuję się z kurzu i przygotowuję na natarcie pierwszej formacji krwawych siepaczy. Przerzynam tych mrocznych, magicznych zasrańców, ile tylko mam sił, ale oni nie pozostają mi dłużni i chlastają mnie z prawa i z lewa. Zaczynam odczuwać trudy walki i utratę krwi. Wtenczas moich uszu dochodzi okrzyk bojowy żelaznych wojowników, którzy ruszają do szarży w swych masywnych, czarnych zbrojach. Podzielili się na dwie grupy z zamiarem wzięcia mnie w kleszcze. Chcą wykorzystać te dwie ściany metalu i zmiażdżyć mnie na kształt noxiańskiej monety. Albo wręcz bardziej. Niech to szlag trafi. Jeśli była jeszcze jakakolwiek nadzieja na przetrwanie tego, to właśnie się ulotniła... I wtem dostrzegam ją. Najwierniejszą, najbardziej godną zaufania, najszanowniejszą towarzyszkę, jaką taki nic niewart drań jak ja mógłby kiedykolwiek mieć. Skaarl. Pędząca na złamanie karku w moją stronę. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby biegła tak szybko. Roztacza za sobą całe tumany kurzu i pyłu. Ta piekielna jaszczurka nawet podnosi moją czapkę, zmierzając ku mnie. Biegnę do niej ile sił w nogach — parę ułamków sekundy dłużej i odziani na czarno wojownicy zrobiliby ze mnie miazgę. Wskakuję w siodło i zataczamy krąg wokół żelaznych wojowników. Przyjdzie czas, żeby ich zlikwidować, ale najpierw musimy pozbyć się tej balisty. — Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatni raz stawiliśmy razem czoła całej armii — mówię. — Greefrglarg — radośnie odskrzekuje Skaarl. — Też tak myślę, moja droga — mówię, szczerząc się bardziej od kroksagora. Bo nie ma niczego, co kochałbym bardziej od tej pierońskiej jaszczurki. Cytaty Wkrótce ;Przy wyborze ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki ;Atak (pieszo) ;Atak (na ) ;Przy aktywnych ;Ruch (pieszo) ;Ruch (na ) ;Prowokacja ;Prowokując ;Prowokując Noxianina ;Po usłyszeniu wrogiej prowokacji ;Po usłyszeniu wrogiego żartu ;Po zabiciu bohatera ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu Yordla ;Przy niskim poziomie zdrowia ;Kiedy ucieknie z pola bitwy ;Kiedy wróci do walki ;Przy użyciu ;Przy użyciu ;Przy użyciu ;Po umiejscowieniu ;Po użyciu (pieszo) ;Śmiech Rozwój Plakaty Kilka dni przed ujawnieniem Kleda, konta League Of Legends na Twitterze zaczęły umieszczać plakaty autorstwa Kleda, które miały pomóc mu w znalezieniu jego towarzysza (przykład). Dodatkowo w aktualizacji V6.14 na Summoner's Rift można było usłyszeć dźwięki . Kled note.jpg Kled park bench.jpg Zwiastun [[Plik:Kled - Zjednoczenie|600px|center|thumb|''Dzień jak co dzień na równinach północy. Kolczaste krzaki. Ostry wiatr. Zabijanie intruzów.]] Ujawnienie ''Żołnierze Noxusu wiele opowiadają o morderczym Yordlu, znanym jako ' . Utrzymują, że walczył w każdej kampanii prowadzonej przez legiony Noxusu, zdobył wszystkie możliwe tytuły wojskowe i nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie wycofał się z walki. Twierdzenia te są mało wiarygodne, podobnie jak większość opowieści o ludowych bohaterach. Legenda Kleda zawiera w sobie jednak ziarnko prawdy: szarżując do bitwy na ''' (czyli swej tchórzliwej szkapie), Swarliwy Rajtar zaciekle broni swej własności... i stara się jak najwięcej zdobyć.Ujawnienie bohatera: Kled, Swarliwy Rajtar Umiejętności * : Skaarl, czyli nie do końca godny zaufania wierzchowiec Kleda, posiada swój własny pasek zdrowia. Kiedy walczą we dwójkę, otrzymuje obrażenia zamiast niego. Wszelkie dodatkowe zdrowie, które Kled zyska dzięki przedmiotom, runom i specjalizacjom, trafia też do Skaarl. Jaszczurka weźmie nogi za pas, kiedy tylko wyczerpie się jej pasek zdrowia, zostawiając Kleda na pastwę losu. Kiedy Kled walczy sam, jego umiejętności zmieniają się, a ponadto zyskuje prędkość ruchu, poruszając się w stronę wrogich bohaterów. Kled może odbudować odwagę Skaarl i sprowadzić strachliwe stworzenie z powrotem, atakując wieże, bohaterów lub potężne potwory.'' *'' : Kled rzuca autentycznymi wnykami na niedźwiedzie przymocowanymi do liny, które zadają obrażenia wszystkim trafionym wrogom i przyczepiają się do pierwszego trafionego wrogiego bohatera. Jeśli Swarliwy Rajtar przez parę sekund pozostanie niedaleko trafionego celu, ściągnie linę i przyciągnie swoją niefortunną ofiarę do siebie, spowalniając ją i zadając konkretne obrażenia. Umiejętność zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia stworom.'' *'' : Kled wystrzeliwuje w wybranym kierunku serię pocisków ze swej broni, w wyniku czego zostaje odrzucony do tyłu.'' *'' : Podstawowe ataki Kleda powodują, że wpada w szał, zyskując prędkość ataku na cztery kolejne ataki. Czwarty atak zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia zależne od procenta maksymalnego zdrowia celu.'' *'' : Kled i Skaarl doskakują w wybrane miejsce, zadając obrażenia wrogom na swej drodze i tymczasowo zyskując prędkość ruchu. Jeśli Potyczka trafi w bohatera lub dużego potwora, Kled i Skaarl mogą raz jeszcze użyć umiejętności na trafionym celu, aby doskoczyć z powrotem i ponownie zadać obrażenia.'' *'' : Kled i Skaarl szarżują w wybrane miejsce, zyskując tarczę i zwiększając prędkość ruchu podążających za nimi sojuszników. Skaarl obierze za cel pierwszego napotkanego wroga, taranując go i zadając obrażenia równe procentowi jego maksymalnego zdrowia.'' Gra w alei i potyczki center|600px Kled musi IŚĆ NA CAŁOŚĆ. Swarliwemu Rajtarowi zależy na pozbywaniu się wrogów, a sposób działania systemu odwagi Skaarl nagradza Kleda za pozostawanie w walce — nawet, kiedy gadzi wierzchowiec porzuci swego maniakalnego, yordlowskiego pana. Aby móc ponownie dosiąść Skaarl, Kled musi podjąć ryzyko i grać agresywnie, bo jeśli uda mu się na nowo uzyskać zaufanie jaszczurowatego stworzenia, będzie mógł wrócić do walki ze świeżym paskiem zdrowia swego wierzchowca. W alei siła Kleda zmienia się w zależności od dostępności Agresywnych Skłonności. Kiedy są dostępne, Swarliwy Rajtar jest w stanie demolować wrogów dzięki wzmocnionym podstawowym atakom, ale kiedy umiejętność się odnawia, obrażenia Kleda zależą od jego pozostałych umiejętności. Jako że Agresywne Skłonności nie mogą zostać włączone ani wyłączone i aktywują się, kiedy tylko Kled użyje podstawowego ataku, niedoświadczeni gracze często zużyją szał na nieszkodliwej grupie stworów — nawet wtedy, kiedy lepiej byłoby zachować go na groźniejszego przeciwnika. Z tego powodu Kled raczej preferuje farmienie za pomocą swoich pozostałych umiejętności — szczególnie, gdy istnieje prawdopodobieństwo rychłej potyczki z przeciwnikiem. Kiedy już zdecyduje się na wymianę, Potyczka pomoże mu z łatwością pozostać na celu. W przypadku potencjalnie niebezpiecznych wymian, Kled będzie mógł się wycofać (po okazaniu swych Agresywnych Skłonności), używając Potyczki ponownie. Jeśli Skaarl da drapaka, bo Kled przesadzi z PÓJŚCIEM NA CAŁOŚĆ (o ile to w ogóle możliwe), to będzie mógł odzyskać swego rumaka na dwa sposoby: wycofać się do bazy, niczym jakiś pieroński tchórz, albo posłuchać głosów, które odbijają mu się echem w głowie — IDŹ JESZCZE BARDZIEJ NA CAŁOŚĆ. Jeżeli Swarliwy Rajtar zdecyduje się zaatakować wrogiego bohatera, będzie dysponował ograniczoną liczbą nabojów w swym Kieszonkowym Pistolecie, dzięki którym może odzyskać zaufanie Skaarl i sprawić, że jaszczurka przygalopuje z powrotem do swego papy. Sprytni gracze będą uważnie przyglądali się paskowi odwagi Skaarl i zwabią przeciwników do walki w momencie, kiedy Kled akurat będzie miał ponownie dosiąść swej jaszczurki o żółtym brzuchu i odzyskać drugi pasek zdrowia. Z przywróconym dostępem do Potyczki i Naaaaaaaaprzód!!!, Kled znajdzie się w idealnym położeniu do wykończenia wroga. Walki drużynowe i późna faza gry Kiedy skończy się faza gry w alei, Kled najlepiej przysłuży się swojej drużynie w roli zwadźcy — spożytkuje swój szał na każdym pechowym nieszczęśniku, który wtargnie na jego terytorium, a jeśli zajdzie konieczność zmiany pozycji lub unieruchomienia niebezpiecznych przeciwników, zrobi użytek z Potyczki i Wnyków na Linie. Dodatkowy pasek zdrowia Skaarl zwiększa trochę odporność Swarliwego Rajtara, ale całej wrogiej drużynie stosunkowo łatwo będzie wykończyć jaszczurkę. Jeżeli Skaarl czmychnie z walki zbyt wcześnie, szanse przeżycia zdanego na własne siły Kleda gwałtownie spadną. Jednak jeśli Kledowi uda się utrzymać swą tchórzliwą gadzinę w ryzach, to osiągnie swój pełny potencjał pogromcy pojedynczych celów. Dzięki swym umiejętnościom Q i E, Kled może wielokrotnie spowalniać i doskakiwać do samotnego, uciekającego wroga. A to sprawia, że jest niewiarygodnie zabójczy w wykańczaniu walk. Walki z Kledem nie przerywasz wtedy, kiedy chcesz. Walka z Kledem przerywa się, kiedy jedno z was jest martwe. Zdolność Kleda do utrzymywania się na pojedynczym celu sprawia, że świetnie sprawdza się w odpowiadaniu na dywersyjne ataki wrogów; co więcej — może użyć swej superumiejętności i wpaść do alei ze starą dobrą tarczą, która wzmocni jego potencjał walki 1 na 1. Premia do prędkości ruchu, która powstaje po użyciu Naaaaaaaaprzód!!!, daje mu też możliwość przyprowadzenia ze sobą na imprezę paru znajomych. Użyta w odpowiednim momencie superumiejętność Kleda jest doskonałym sposobem na doprowadzenie do walki drużynowej — kiedy jesteście zgrupowani, cała drużyna może skorzystać z twojego cienia aerodynamicznego i uderzyć wraz z tobą na przednią formację wrogów. Naaaaaaaaprzód!!! jest też najlepszym (i praktycznie jedynym) sposobem Kleda na szybkie oskrzydlenie przeciwników. Rzecz jasna, nawet Kled nie powinien samemu rzucać się z szarżą na całą armię. Odrobina pomocy sojuszników jest zawsze mile widziana. Synergia Dobrze współgra z: *'' :'' **''Kled może i ma dwa paski zdrowia, ale ciężko nazwać go obrońcą. Tarcze i wzmocnienia Wróżkowej Czarodziejki dają Kledowi hart ducha potrzebny do wykonywania inicjacji, do których normalnie jest zbyt delikatny. A jeśli walczy pieszo, pozwalają mu ze spokojem wpadać w swój szał.'' *'' :'' **''Dzięki Naaaaaaaaprzód!!!, mało mobilni sojusznicy Kleda mogą wraz z nim rzucić się w wir walki. Jeśli Potęga Demacii użyczy Kledowi swego serca i swego miecza, ich połączona siła i szybkość pozwoli im zmiażdżyć przednią formację wroga.'' *'' :'' **''Kled za każdym razem, kiedy zostanie bez swego wierzchowca, musi podjąć decyzję: walczyć dalej i spróbować przywrócić odwagę Skaarl, czy zwinąć manatki i wycofać się na bezpieczniejszą pozycję? Kiedy w pobliżu są Kindred, wybór jest prosty — to przepustka do PÓJŚCIA NA CAŁOŚĆ, a to z kolei pozwoli mu na powtórne wskoczenie na jego bojaźliwe stworzenie i kontynuowanie walki z pełną mocą.'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' :'' **''Kledowi i Skaarl trudno jest utrzymać się na polu bitwy, jeśli naprzeciw stoi wróg, dysponujący zarówno kontrolą tłumu, jak i eksplozywnymi obrażeniami. Jeśli Pani Jasności trafi nasz jaszczurkowato-yordlowski duet , może nawet być w stanie wykończyć ich , nim zdążą mrugnąć.'' *'' :'' **''Nie lada wyzwanie dla Kleda stanowią przeciwnicy, którzy mogą łatwo przerwać walkę lub go spowolnić. Szybka albo to wszystko, czego potrzeba, aby skutecznie skontrować Naaaaaaaaprzód!!!.'' *'' :'' **''Sam zasięg Dumnej Kanonierki w późniejszej fazie gry sprawi, że walczący pieszo Kled dwa razy się zastanowi, nim się do niej zbliży, a zarówno , jak i negują jeden z największych atutów Swarliwego Rajtara — zdolność do utrzymania się na celu.'' W przyszłym tygodniu przybliżymy wam proces projektowania Kleda. A tymczasem złapcie coś smakowitego do picia i dajcie nam znać, jakie macie wrażenia po ujawnieniu Swarliwego Rajtara! Spojrzenie na bohatera center|500px Gdyby noxiańscy żołnierze tworzyli memy, to jak by one wyglądały?Spojrzenie na bohatera: Kled, Noxiański Mem Być może jest to dziwne pytanie, ale odpowiedź znaleźć można otwierając książkę historyczną i cofając się do lat 40. XX wieku, kiedy to amerykańscy żołnierze rozbijali się po Europie podczas II wojny światowej. W tym okresie na całym kontynencie zaczął pojawiać się przedinternetowy mem w formie graffiti — podobizna drobnego, łysego człowieczka z ogromnym nosem, wyglądającego zza muru. Na imię było mu Kilroy. Nie wiadomo, skąd właściwie wziął się Kilroy i kto narysował go po raz pierwszy. Niektórzy twierdzą, że Kilroy zawdzięcza swoje imię człowiekowi, który w latach 40. był amerykańskim inspektorem stoczniowym, ale ponoć bardzo podobne rysunki pojawiały się już wśród australijskich żołnierzy, jeszcze podczas pierwszej wojny światowej. Niezależnie od przyczyny, amerykańscy żołnierze nie mogli oprzeć się pokusie gryzmolenia Kilroyów na całym zajętym przez siebie terytorium, nawet jeśli trafiali z tego powodu na noc do ciupy. Dla żołnierzy, Kilroy był symbolem reprezentującym ich zwycięstwa, ich wartości, ich tożsamości. Był duchem tych żołnierzy. Na tej samej zasadzie Kled jest duchem noxiańskich poborowych. center|500px Kudłaty, żądny krwi duch Noxusu left|275px Ludzie, którzy służą w noxiańskiej armii na najniższych stopniach, nie mają łatwego życia. Aby przeżyć w tym zawodzie, trzeba nauczyć się kochać wojnę, nienawidzić tchórzostwa i chwytać każdej okazji, by skąpać się w krwi i chwale. Mając to na uwadze, zaczęliśmy wyobrażać sobie postać, która uosabiałaby te wartości noxiańskich wojowników w ekstremalnej formie — upartą istotę, która uwielbia rzucać się w wir bitwy i ścinać głowy. Kogoś, kto nigdy nie cofa się z pola bitwy, kto zawsze chce IŚĆ NA CAŁOŚĆ. Któż mógłby reprezentować ideały tych żołnierzy lepiej, niż morderczy Yordle-kawalerzysta? Zaczęliśmy pracować nad stworzeniem bohatera, który zachęcałby do hiperagresywnej gry. Nie mieliśmy jeszcze realnego pojęcia, jak ta postać będzie wyglądała, więc nasi projektanci sklecili prototyp z istniejących już zasobów. Pierwszy model to był dosłownie jeżdżący na malutkim . „Kiedy zsiadało się z wierzchowca, mały Hecarim uciekał, a Gnar musiał radzić sobie sam” — mówi projektant bohaterów, Iain „Harrow” Hendry. „Czasami” — dodaje z uśmiechem — „trzeba mieć wyrazisty prototyp, żeby sprzedać jakiś pomysł”. , i . Każdy z tych bohaterów został zaprojektowany dla graczy, którzy lubią działać agresywnie i często odrobinę z tym przesadzają. Zdaniem Harrowa to trochę postacie dla graczy, którzy próbują z całych sił. „To superpoważni wojownicy z superpoważnymi mieczami” — mówi. „Chodziło nam o to, żeby Kled miał nieco więcej luzu od pozostałych zwadźców”.}} Kiedy projektowaliśmy umiejętności Kleda, bardzo się staraliśmy, żeby nie dać mu nic, co pozwalałoby grać defensywnie lub „bezpiecznie”. Wszystko, co robi Kled, kręci się wokół zachęcania do agresywnych, ryzykownych działań i nagradzania ich. Musi rzucić się w sam środek walki, aby dostać tarczę ze swojej superumiejętności. Nawet, kiedy pieszo używa umiejętności do „wycofania się z walki”, czyli Kieszonkowego Pistoletu, korzysta z odrzutu swojej broni, żeby odskoczyć do tyłu. Zawsze myśleliśmy o Kledzie jako o „lekkiej kawalerii”, podczas gdy robiła za „ciężką jazdę”. Chcieliśmy jednak, żeby Kled różnił się od jeżdżącej na dziku dżunglerki także pod innymi względami. Jednym z problemów w koncepcji Sejuani jest to, że jej mechanika nie kładzie nacisku na wchodzenie w interakcję z Bristle’em, jej dzikiem. Gdybyśmy usunęli Bristle’a i zrobili z Sejuani po prostu słusznych rozmiarów wojowniczkę, nie miałoby to zbytniego wpływu na rozgrywkę. Zastanawialiśmy się więc, jak możemy naprawić to niedociągnięcie w przypadku Kleda? Jak mogą wyglądać jego relacje z wierzchowcem, którego dosiada? center|500px Yordle i jego tchórzliwe gado-ptako-coś right|250px Kled może i jest Yordlem, ale to nie znaczy, że musi być słodziutki. „To nie jest cecha, którą cenią sobie Noxianie” — mówi główny grafik, Edmundo „odnumde” Sanchez. „Jest takim jakby dziwnym, małym goblinem — właśnie taki efekt chcieliśmy osiągnąć. Ma wyglądać jak prawdziwy koszmarek”. Z drugiej strony, musiała wyglądać nieco bardziej głupkowato, żeby pasować do koncepcji „tchórzliwego wierzchowca”. Kiedy zaczynaliśmy wymyślać Skaarl, przeszliśmy przez wiele różnych zwierzaków, łącznie z nosorożcem, żabą i myszołowem. Wszystkie te pomysły kojarzą się z wierzchowcami z Donkey Kong Country, ale ma to swoje uzasadnienie, biorąc pod uwagę to, jaką rolę odgrywa Skaarl — jest jak postać rodem z kreskówki, zwierzątko, które mogłoby wyskoczyć z beczki. „Nie wydaje mi się, żeby nawiązania do Donkey Konga były umyślne” — mówi odnumde — „ale chodziło nam o coś żartobliwego, więc to po prostu pasowało”. Kiedy autor narracji, Odin „WAAARGHbobo” Shafer, zabierał się za Kleda, był świeżo po zakończeniu pracy nad dialogami . Po wielu miesiącach spędzonych przy przygotowywaniu takich perełek, jak „życie nie ma znaczenia, ale twoja śmierć ma” był gotów, żeby zająć się czymś odrobinę weselszym. Yordlowie są weseli, prawda? „Chcieliśmy zrobić z nich taki komediowy duet” — mówi Shafer. „Chodzi o to, że Skaarl nie chce walczyć, natomiast Kled NAPRAWDĘ chce ruszyć do boju. Skaarl w pewnym momencie ucieka, a Kledowi odbija wtedy palma. Ta dysfunkcyjna relacja została bezpośrednio powiązana z jego mechaniką”. Proces ten działa w dwie strony, ponieważ mechanika wpływa na bohatera, a bohater wpływa na mechanikę. Kiedy mieliśmy już pewność, że Kled będzie walczył zarówno pieszo, jak też na swoim wierzchowcu, Shafer przygotował mu dwuczęściowe linie dialogowe. Kled zawsze chce IŚĆ NA CAŁOŚĆ, a kiedy spada ze Skaarl, staje się jeszcze bardziej szalony i agresywny. Prowadzi też długie rozmowy ze Skaarl, która ma inteligencję porównywalną z psem — więc kiedy Kled zwraca się do swojego gadziego kompana, przeważnie jest to zwykła projekcja. Traci kawałek siebie, kiedy Skaarl ucieka, więc jego linie dialogowe robią się znacznie bardziej szalone. center|500px Ten swarliwy rajtar jest czymś więcej, niż tylko zbzikowanym starym Yordlem. Wszystkie cechy charakteru Kleda — zamiłowanie do przemocy, obłęd i niechęć do wycofywania się z jakiejkolwiek walki — mogłyby bez trudu zrobić z niego ikonę noxiańskich żołnierzy. Nie tylko ikonę, ale też mem. Najbardziej odjechany noxiański mem w historii. center|500px Podzielcie się z nami swoimi najgorszymi, narysowanymi w największym pośpiechu bazgrołami przedstawiającymi Kleda w komentarzach poniżej. Galeria Kled concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 1 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 2 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 03.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 3 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 04.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 4 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 05.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 5 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 06.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 6 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 07.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 7 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 08.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 8 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) en:Kled/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów